<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's a new land by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485399">there's a new land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor'>Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship &amp; Romance, Gay Disasters, Lea is a good wingman, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romance, Roxas is a decent wingman, Sora is still missing, mild jealousy, mutual crush, post-kh3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xion misses Naminé a lot, so she brings her to Twilight Town to see the sunset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's a new land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to 2021! I wanted this to be my New Year's Fic so if it's a bit messy that's because I had to rush to write it and had no time left to edit. Anyway I felt like starting my year with sweet, wholesome NamiXi! There's background Lea/Isa and it's kind of left open whether RokuNami or Rokushi are also a thing or not - I wrote both as platonic but this is multishipper friendly. </p><p>I might edit this a bit later on so feel free to point out if you notice any major issues! Any typos made by Xion are intentional, though. Happy New Year!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something Xion discovered about Twilight Town after living there for a while - though the sun was always in the sky, somewhere between the height and the horizon, there were phases to the twilight. At the beginning of the day, when early risers like Isa and occasionally Lea got up, it was like the first moments of dusk, the softest hint of incoming nightfall. At the end, the oranges of the sky were met with blues as the sun kissed the horizon, hovering on the edge but never fully fading. </p><p>And the best part - at this time, you could really see the stars.</p><p>When Xion had learned this, she'd immediately taken to stargazing at night, and she often forced Roxas, Lea, and/or Isa to watch with her. Roxas was always willing to watch for a while, but he tended to fall asleep or get bored before long. Isa knew a lot about the constellations and would point them out to her. </p><p>Tonight, though, she was out with Lea, laying on the top of the tower and admiring the glittering pinpoints of light that dart the sunset hued sky. They mostly stayed quiet, just enjoying the company and the beauty of the heavens.</p><p>Xion shifted a little from time to time, once causing Lea to reach out and grab her to make sure she didn’t tumble off the side. </p><p>As the sun reached its lowest position in the sky, Xion lifted her hands to make a little frame with her fingers, cutting out a perfect little section of yellow on top of red-orange on top of blue, all flecked with silver and blanketed with gold. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, part content and part wistful. "Naminé would probably love to paint this."</p><p>Lea glanced over at her with a small smile. "Yeah? Why don't you send her a picture?"</p><p>Xion lifted her gummi phone and snapped a shot of the image she'd just framed, but she frowned as she stared at it. "It's not quite the same," she muttered.</p><p>Lea sat up on his elbow. "You miss her, don't you?"</p><p>Xion paged away from the image and opened up her latest texts with Naminé instead. Their last conversation was from the other night, with lots of cute emotes, and Xion smiled again looking back at them. "Yeah, I do."</p><p>“Well do you wanna go visit her? We could see her in Radiant Garden and if she wants, she can come back with us for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Xion shot up so suddenly that she gave Lea a heart attack, forcing him to sit up as well in case she teetered off the edge. She didn’t, and he sighed with relief as she bounced excitedly. “We can do that?”</p><p>Lea gave her another worried glance and then a smile. “Well, sure, Xion. We can do whatever we want now. If we miss someone, we can go see ‘em.”</p><p>For a moment Xion’s smile flickered into a frown, clearly thinking of someone she missed very much that she <em> couldn’t </em>go see. Lea felt a twinge of regret, knowing how she felt, but Xion breezed over it and smiled again, clearly not wanting to dwell on what was missing when there were happier things to talk about. </p><p>“Let’s go see her, then! Please, Lea, can we go tomorrow?”</p><p>Lea chuckled. “If she’s okay with it, then sure.”</p><p>Xion grinned brightly and without hesitation began typing a message to Naminé, with such haste that she had to go over it again to fix the majority of her typos.</p><p> </p><p>"Nami!!! I miss you! I tolld Lea and he said if you want we can come visit you in the Garden &amp; then bding you HERE to stay w us for a while?? what do you think?? pls say yes, excited to see you!! 🌟🐚"</p><p>She sat there on the edge of the tower with her phone gripped in both hands, reading her message over and over as she waited for the reply. After a few agonizing moments it came, and she began bouncing in place again.</p><p>"Xion!! of course I want to see you! when are you coming?? I'm excited too! please come get me soon, I can't wait! - Naminé 💙"</p><p>-</p><p>Xion could <em> not </em>stop smiling. She also could not stop moving. At any given point that she was standing in one place, she was also rocking back and forth on her feet, as if she just couldn't keep still. </p><p>It seemed to take inordinately long for Lea and Isa to get ready, and for them to borrow the Gummi Ship from Riku and Kairi in order to actually take them to Radiant Garden. Roxas had opted to stay behind in Twilight Town and wait for them to bring Naminé back, but Isa wanted to visit Radiant Garden with Lea, which meant Xion had to wait for the highest maintenance member of their little family.</p><p>Finally, though, they were underway, cramming themselves into the weird little spaceship and setting off into the space between worlds. Xion took a snapshot of the view outside one of the windows and sent it to Naminé.</p><p>Naminé just sent back a string of exclamation points. </p><p>It seemed like a long ride to Xion, but eventually they reached Radiant Garden and landed in the courtyard outside the castle. Xion was bouncing again even before they got out of the ship. She started to flap her hands too as they waited for Naminé to come meet them. </p><p>Naminé appeared at the top of the stairs and her face split into a bright grin the very second she saw Xion. She hurried down to them and threw herself at Xion, hugging her tight. “I’m so glad you’re here!”</p><p>Xion was a little stunned for a second, even though she was just as excited. Maybe she hadn’t realized just how happy Naminé would be to see her. She smiled and hugged her back, swaying side to side a little. “Yeah. I’m glad we’re here, too.”</p><p>-</p><p>They spent the better part of a day in Radiant Garden. Isa and Lea broke off pretty quickly to visit the castle together, and then after a while they went wandering around the town. Naminé brought Xion to one of her favorite garden spots and they spent most of the afternoon there, just talking and appreciating the flowers. </p><p>Xion was elated to see how happy Naminé was, her eyes shining as she told Xion all about this world and her favorite places to paint and how Riku kept sending her gorgeous pictures of the islands. But she could also see an exhaustion and sadness underneath that bright smile. </p><p>Xion didn’t ask about the memory experiments or any of the work they were doing in the castle. It was hard not to want constant updates, even though Ansem ‘the wise’ reported their progress to everyone regularly. But she could tell Naminé was tired of talking about it, tired of thinking about it, being a part of it. Xion didn’t blame her. </p><p>They could all feel it - her, Naminé, Roxas, Ventus. Something missing, something they were used to having around. Sora was still a part of them all. And they were all worried about Kairi. </p><p>That’s part of why this visit was so important to Xion, too. In her heart, she knew they would see Sora again, just like she’d known Kairi was going to be okay.  But it was hard to wait. And being with her other friends made the worry and pain a little easier to bear.</p><p>She took Naminé’s hand, holding it gently in hers as she continued listening intently. Naminé was rambling about her favorite new paints, now, but she paused for a second when Xion’s hand slipped into hers, glancing down and blushing, her smile becoming small and soft. She kept talking, giving Xion’s hand a tiny squeeze.</p><p>-</p><p>When Lea and Isa had enough of the town and Naminé was finished introducing Xion to all her favorite spots, they all piled into the gummi ship again, this time with Naminé in the seat across from Xion. They chattered the whole way, Xion telling Naminé about the latest Twilight Town gossip. About halfway through the trip, she started fidgeting in her seat. </p><p>“I hope we make it back by dusk,” she muttered. </p><p>Naminé giggled, tilting her head at Xion in that adorably curious way that made butterflies dance in her stomach. “Isn’t it always dusk there?”</p><p>Xion grinned. “Yes, but there’s still a bit of a night cycle. Towards the end, the sun’s a little lower, and you can see the stars! That’s what I wanted to show you.” </p><p>Naminé smiled back at her. “That sounds lovely.”</p><p>Lea glanced back at Xion squirming in her seat and chuckled. “Don’t you worry, Xi. You know how long the last stretch of dusk lasts at home. You’ll have plenty of time to show her.”</p><p>Xion met Lea’s eyes. She could see that he really did understand how important this was to her. She smiled and gave him a short, grateful nod, and she relaxed to enjoy the rest of the ride.</p><p>-</p><p>Naminé was already staring at the sky before they even landed. She was watching through the windows as Lea brought the ship down, eyes glowing in the light of the sunset.</p><p>She’d seen this world before, but she wasn’t familiar with the phases of the night - she’d always remembered Twilight Town the way Roxas had, at the peak of the day with the hot summer sun beaming down its last rays of afternoon light. Now she could see what Xion saw. The gentle beginning of night.</p><p>The ship landed and everyone stumbled out onto the cobbled street of the town center. Roxas spotted them from the top of one of the uphill streets and ran up to them, waving as he approached. Naminé met him halfway and gave him a hug. Xion watched them fold into each other’s arms, with none of the urgency that Naminé had shown with her but just as deep and affectionate. Xion couldn’t help a little twinge of jealousy, but she knew that they, too, were a part of each other, and that it would never make either of them care about her any less.</p><p> </p><p>She found herself smiling. It was good to see friends reunite. </p><p>-</p><p>Up on the tower, Xion learned she had been right.</p><p>“Oh,” Naminé gasped, her eyes sweeping the skyline, taking in all the color. “I’d <em> love </em>to paint this.” </p><p>Xion giggled, and Roxas joined her. Naminé looked between them, confused as they laughed at her. “What?”</p><p>Xion shook her head and brushed her hand on Naminé’s arm. “Nothing. That’s just exactly what I thought when I saw this.”</p><p>Naminé flushed, another tiny, self-conscious smile on her face. “Oh. That’s... very sweet of you to think of me.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments, Naminé sketching out her little section of sky and planning her colors, Xion swinging her legs over the edge and enjoying the evening breeze, and Roxas occasionally passing them the bag of candy he was snacking on. </p><p>Then after a while, Naminé closed her sketchbook with a quiet little sigh. She and Roxas exchanged a look, and then Roxas yawned and stretched his arms.</p><p>“Well, I think I’ve had enough stargazing for tonight. You guys can keep the taffy.” He pushed the bag of candy safely away from the ledge and got up, giving the girls a little wave. “Don’t let her fall off, Xion.”</p><p>Naminé scowled at him, but he just smirked and took his leave of the tower, letting the girls have the view all to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Xion glanced nervously at Naminé, who just smiled nervously back at her. Before today, they hadn’t actually been alone together almost at all. Most of the time they’d spent together was on the islands, when everyone was together most of the time. This was something new. </p><p>Xion fidgeted with the hem of her tank top, suddenly unsure what to say or do. “I uh... I’m glad you like the sky here.” She cringed as soon as she’d said the words, feeling silly and stupid, but Naminé smiled. </p><p>“Of course I do. It’s beautiful. I’m glad you wanted to share it with me.”</p><p>Xion looked her in the eyes, some of her anxiety melting away as she basked in the way Naminé looked at her. She was like a star, too. “I think I want to share everything with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Xion didn’t have time to be embarrassed now. As soon as she had said it, Naminé’s expression had shifted into something like determination. She reached forward and very gently cupped Xion’s face in her small, soft hands and looked deep into her eyes. There was a moment of not-quite-hesitation, but waiting. Waiting to make sure Xion was okay with it. And then Naminé kissed her. </p><p>Xion’s heart burst with happiness - it was like all the joy and excitement of the last day crammed into one moment. She rested a tentative hand on Naminé’s cheek and kissed her back, grinning as wide as she could.</p><p>And then she giggled, and then Naminé giggled, and they had to stop kissing because they were giggling too much. Xion beamed at Naminé, but even as she smiled back she looked momentarily nervous. </p><p>“Sorry I... I hope that was okay?”</p><p>Xion laughed. “Okay? Naminé I - I think I’ve been wanting you to do that for ages.” She took Naminé’s hand and squeezed it, trying to ease those nerves away. “I really like you, Naminé. A lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Naminé’s eyes were a little misty as she smiled back. It made Xion want to grab her and kiss her all over again. “I really like you, too.”</p><p>Before Xion <em> could </em>kiss her again, both girls were distracted by the sound of a skateboard. They turned their heads, instinctively looking down to the street below where sure enough, there was Roxas skating around with his friends. Hayner and Olette were busy showing off tricks for Pence, but as Roxas sailed down the street he looked up at the girls, giving them a thumbs up and a grin. </p><p>They started giggling all over again. “He’s such a dork,” Xion said. </p><p>“He is,” Naminé agreed, smiling softly at Roxas’ retreating figure. Xion felt that little distant ping of jealousy again, but she realized it was even quieter now that Naminé was up here with her, a hand resting on her knee. Right after their <em> first kiss. </em>She was too giddy to keep still.</p><p>She got Naminé’s attention and gave her another quick kiss. “Naminé? I’m glad you’re here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>